Cantarella
[[Archivo:‰¼Ê¥‰ïDIVAAC1600x1200_exray_201406290221.jpg|thumb|300px|Cantarella Ilustrada por exray]]Cantarella ''' (カンタレラ) es una Canción Original Vocaloid. La canción en sí, puede hablar de un amor tóxico y mal visto por la sociedad. Pero debido a la popularidad de la canción, las opiniones de los fans son muy diversas, sin llegar a una en concreto. Actualmente esta canción supera las 2 millones de visitas en Nicovideo, siendo una de las canciones más destacadas de Kurousa-P. Forma parte de los juegos Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- 2nd, Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- Arcade y Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- Arcade Future Tone. La fama de esta canción es tal, que se realizó un musical basado en esta, en el teatro Space Zero de Tokio. Existe una novela basada en la canción llamada "Cantarella -Forbbiden Love is Poison-". Así como dos adaptaciones al manga, llamadas "Cantarella -Immoral Love and End of Poison" y "Cantarella -Poison of Blue-". La canción puede comprarse en Amazon, iTunes, KarenT y Mora. '''Resumen de la novela: *''"Cesare es el primer hijo de la casa de los Borgia, mientras que Lucrezia es su hermana pequeña. Un día, Cesare recibe de su padre un veneno llamado Cantarella, que ha estado permaneciendo en su familia desde generaciones..."'' Intérpretes: KAITO y Hatsune Miku Música y Letra: Kurousa-P Ilustración: exray *Nicovideo *Youtube Ha sido incluida en los siguientes álbumes: *Digital Trax presents VOCALO★POPS BEST feat. Hatsune Miku *EXIT TUNES PRESENTS Vocalostar feat.Hatsune Miku *Kurousa Works feat.Hatsune Miku -KurousaP Sakuhinshuu- *VOCALOID BEST from Nico Nico Douga (Aka) *Vocalo Choumix feat. Hatsune Miku *Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- 2nd NONSTOP MIX COLLECTION *Kimi no iru Keshiki Letras Kanji= 見つめ合う　その視線　閉じた世界の中 気づかない　ふりをしても　酔いを悟られそう 焼け付くこの心　隠して近づいて 吐息感じれば　痺れるほど ありふれた恋心に　今罠を仕掛けて 僅かな隙間にも　足跡残さないよ 見え透いた言葉だと　君は油断してる 良く知った劇薬なら　飲み干せる気がした 錆びつく鎖から　逃れるあても無い 響く秒針に　抗うほど たとえば深い茂みの中　滑り込ませて 繋いだ汗の香りに　ただ侵されそう ありふれた恋心に　今罠を仕掛ける 僅かな隙間　覗けば 捕まえて たとえば深い茂みの中　滑り込ませて 繋いだ汗の香りに　ただ侵されてる |-| Romaji= Mitsu me au sono shisen toji ta sekai no naka kitsu kanai furiwoshitemo yoi wo satora resou yake tsuku kono kokoro kakushi te chikatsu ite toiki kanji reba shibire ruhodo Arifureta koigokoro ni ima wana wo shikake te wazuka na sukima nimo aishiato nokosa naiyo Mie sui ta kotoba dato kimi wa yudan shiteru yoku shitta gekiyaku nara nomihose ru kiga shita Sabi tsuku kusari kara nogare ruatemo nai hibiku byoushin ni aragau hodo Tatoeba fukai shigemi no naka suberi koma sete tsunai da ase no kaori ni tada okasa resou Arifureta koigokoro ni ima wana wo shikake ru wazuka na sukima nozoke ba Tsukama ete~ Tatoeba fukai shigemi no naka suberi koma sete tsunai da ase no kaori ni tada okasa reteru |-| Español= Nos miramos a los ojos en un mundo cerrado Aunque finges que no te has dado cuenta Ya sabes lo de la droga Me acerco a ti escondiendo mi ardiente corazón el sentir tu respiración casi me paraliza Ahora pongo una trampa a este amor normal No dejaré ni el más mínimo rastro Con tus palabras transparentes te ves desprevenida pero me dio la impresión que te lo bebiste todo sabiendo que era una droga No hay forma de que escapes de estas cadenas oxidadas compitiendo con el segundero que resuena Si logro arrastrarte hasta un espeso matorral simplemente invadiré tu cuerpo con el aroma de nuestro sudor mezclado Ahora pongo una trampa en este amor normal al mirar en ese intimo espacio “Atrápame” Si logro arrastrarte hasta un espeso matorral simplemente invadiré tu cuerpo con el aroma de nuestro sudor mezclado Versiones Sucesivas Cantarella ~grace edition~ [[Archivo:Cantarella_~Grace_Edition~.png|thumb|300px|Cantarella ~grace edition~ Ilustrada por Ittomaru]] El 2 de marzo de 2013, Kurousa-P subió a Nicovideo una versión remasterizada de la canción, utilizando únicamente a KAITO V3. Esta canción forma parte del juego Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- F 2nd. Intérprete: KAITO V3 Música y Letra: Kurousa-P Ilustración: Ittomaru *Nicovideo *Youtube Ha aparecido en los siguientes álbumes: *5th ANNIVERSARY BEST Galería Arte Conceptual= Cantarella_Miku_CA_1.png|Primer Arte Conceptual de Hatsune Miku en Cantarella ~grace edition~, por Ittomaru. Cantarella_Miku_CA_2.png|Segundo Arte Conceptual de Hatsune Miku en Cantarella ~grace edition~, por Ittomaru. Young_lady_style_Concept.jpg|Arte Conceptual del modelo de Hatsune Miku para Project Diva 2nd, Project Diva Arcade y Project Diva Arcade Future Tone. Cantarella_KAITO_CA_1.png|Primer Arte Conceptual de KAITO en Cantarella ~grace edition~, por Ittomaru. Cantarella_KAITO_CA_2.png|Segundo Arte Conceptual de KAITO en Cantarella ~grace edition~, por Ittomaru. Bn2dpNeIQAAbVns.jpg|Tercer Arte Conceptual de KAITO en Cantarella ~grace edition~, por Ittomaru. Kaito_Noble_concept.jpg|Arte Conceptual del modelo de KAITO para Project Diva 2nd, Project Diva Arcade y Project Diva Arcade Future Tone. Cantarella_Rin,_Len,_MEIKO,_Luka_CA_1.png|Arte Conceptual de MEIKO, Megurine Luka y Kagamine Rin y Len en Cantarella ~grace edition~, por Ittomaru. |-| Modulos= Cantarella_pj_2ND_1.png|Modelo de KAITO en Cantarella para Project Diva 2nd. Cantarella_PJ_2nd_2.png|Modelo de Hatsune Miku en Cantarella para Project Diva 2nd. Cantarella_PJ_Arcade_1.jpg|Modelo de KAITO en Cantarella para Project Diva Arcade. Cantarella_PJ_Arcade_2.jpg|Modelo de Hatsune Miku en Cantarella para Project Diva Arcade. kaito_04.jpg|Modelo de KAITO en Cantarella para Project Diva Arcade Future Tone. miku_53.jpg|Modelo de Hatsune Miku en Cantarella para Project Diva Arcade Future Tone. Cantarella_PJ_F2ND_1.jpg|Modelo de KAITO en Cantarella ~grace edition~ para Project Diva F 2nd. Cantarella_PJ_F2ND_2.jpg|Modelo de Hatsune Miku en Cantarella ~grace edition~ para Project Diva F 2nd. |-| Productos= Cantarella_novel_1.jpg|Portada de "Cantarella -Forbbiden Love is Poison-", Ilustrada por Kaoru Ooshi. Cantarella_manga_2.jpg|Portada de "Cantarella -Immoral Love and End of Poison-", Ilustrada por Akira Sakamoto. Cantarella_manga_1.png|Portada de "Cantarella -Poison of Blue-", Ilustrada por Ichika. Curiosidades *Cantarella es un veneno hecho con arsénico y tripas de cerdo putrefactas, usada por la familia Borgia. Provoca la muerte en 24 horas tras atroces tormentos. Enlaces *Piapro de exray. *Ilustración Oficial de Cantarella en Piapro. *Pixiv ID de Ittomaru. *Ilustración Oficial y Artes Conceptuales de Cantarella ~grace edition~ en Pixiv. Categoría:Canciones Vocaloid Originales Categoría:Interpretada por KAITO Categoría:Interpretada por Hatsune Miku Categoría:Canciones Legendarias Categoría:Contenido Cuestionable Categoría:Canción con Novela Categoría:Canción con Manga Categoría:Canción publicada en 2008 Categoría:Canción publicada en 2013